


A Mask Made With Love

by flickawhip



Category: Global Force Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The Mask Maker and Shark Girl bond.RP Fic.





	A Mask Made With Love

Shark Girl peeped out from behind the just slightly open door of her locker room. She saw no one around but she didn't want to take any chances and she just couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed a towel wrapped it around her face to conceal all of it but her eyes and then hurried to the room of Claire Spruill...the mask maker. She knocked on the door.

"Claire?"

She meeped.

"Open the door..."

Claire quickly moved to let the girl in. 

"Come on in.."

Shark Girl hurried inside, still clutching the towel to her face to hide it.

"Is my new mask ready yet?"

She asked softly. 

"Just finishing it up sweetie..."

Claire smiled, moving to finish the last stitches. 

"Come... let me see how it fits."

Shark Girl eyes went wide as Claire came towards her and she shrank back shyly, pressing the towel even tight around her face and shaking her head.

"No..."

She said softly with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Haven't you anywhere I can change into it away from.... sight."

"Dear girl...I've seen your face before remember? I'm not out to judge you... just help."

Shark Girl nodded softly though she still had a look in her eyes not unlike a rabbit caught in car headlights and she gingerly and slowly began to unwrap the towel from around her face. Claire smiled softly, moving to gently replace the girl's towel with the mask, smiling as she smoothed down the mask.

"You look lovely, little one."

Shark Girl blushed and giggled.

"Yes...now I have a mask on again and no one can see my face."

She said. 

"You look lovely even without the mask sweetie."

Shark Girl blushed and giggled.

"No I don't...I'm just a Plain Jane compared to all these other girls."

"Not to me, my darling..."

Shark Girl blushed.

"Really?"

"Really, my pretty one."

Shark Girl blushed even deeper and began to giggle shyly. 

"Still shy then gorgeous?"

Shark Girl nodded.

"Could you.... help me...with that?"

"You sure?"

Shark Girl nodded.

"Yes Please."

"And you'll let me remove your mask?"

Shark Girl considered this.

"Perhaps....in a little while..."

She murred.

"Let’s just see where it goes."

"You want me to help... you need to trust me."

Shark Girl nodded.

"O... Okay you can remove it."

Claire smiled and slowly removed the girl's mask, kissing her softly. 

"Such a gorgeous girl."

Shark Girl blushed a deep read and desperately fort the urge to clap her hands over her face, the urge to 'hide'. She let Claire kiss her and responded even though she wanted to run and hide her face...be anywhere but here...on display to the world. 

"Okay Sweetheart?"

Claire asked softly, moving to stroke her hand over the girl's cheek. Shark Girl continued to blush and softly nodded.

"Yes..."

She said, desperately holding back the urge to scream in terror that she felt being unmasked and the need to run and hide. 

"You seem tense..."

Shark Girl mewed.

"I feel like I want to scream in terror and run and hide...."

She said. 

"Because you have no mask?"

Shark Girl nodded. 

"Oh Sweetheart."

Claire murmured, gently stroking her cheek, pulling her closer and encouraging her to hide her face in her chest. 

"How about now?"

Shark Girl murred...both from feeling 'safe' now her face was hidden...and also from a slight hint of pleasure and lust from having her face pressed into Claire's breasts. 

"Better, my sweet one?"

Shark Girl nodded...and timidly took a slightly lick of Claire's exposed cleavage that she was pressed into. Claire purred softly. 

"Mmm, good girl."

Shark Girl mewed and took another little lick. Claire purred again gently, moving to stroke Shark-Girl's hair. 

"Good girl."

Shark Girl mewed and quickly began to lick repeatedly, aware that it seemed to be getting Claire off. Claire was soon moaning happily. Shark Girl kept licking. Claire soon shivered and came apart.


End file.
